Beautiful Lies
by Dreamerwithatiara
Summary: Koga is in love with our favorite priestess, Kagome. But does Kagome love him back? What will Inuyasha have to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 1

"Kagome, please!" Koga shouted after Kagome as she ran from him. Ayame had just ruined his chance of finally getting Kagome. He turned to the pretty red head next to him, the one that had just told Kagome that he was engaged to her.

"Ayame, why? Why would you do that?" Koga demanded.

"Because you're my fiancé! Remember?" Ayame said with a smug look on her face. Koga glared with a force behind his eyes that if looks could kill, she'd probably be dead.

"No, I don't remember, and I don't love you!" Koga shouted. He didn't remember anything Ayame had said, anything about a lunar eclipse, and definitely not about promising to marry her.

"But, Koga… you promised!" Ayame whined, tears in her eyes.

"I don't remember. Now go back to your tribe," Koga said, turning his back to her, watching Kagome still run. He had to try to make things right, but now wasn't the time.

He walked in her direction, knowing where her pack would be. They were back in Edo for the time being, until Inuyasha had healed from his latest injury. He pretty much followed them, but without following them. He was so in love with Kagome, and knew he could appreciate her more than Inuyasha could ever dream of doing. He could never lose hope in having Kagome. The biggest hook up was Ayame, his supposed fiancé. He knew he could get her attention away from the mutt.

He found her by the Goshinboku. She always went there when she wanted to think, or be alone. It had taken him a little bit to get there, since he was moving slowly to give her time to clear her pretty head. He approached her, slowly, and sat by her.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said. He didn't quite know where to begin.

"How could you?" Kagome said through her tears. "How could you go after me when you're engaged?"

"I don't remember promising to marry her. I remember saving her, but not promising to marry her. I keep telling her I don't love her, that I love you, but she won't listen," Koga said, hoping she accepted it. It was the truth, the whole truth, but all he could do was hope she took it as a reasonable explanation.

She didn't say anything, only sniffed. He watched as she stared at the ground. He hated the sadness in her eyes. He saw uncertainty, and he was pretty certain she didn't want to believe him. She had believed Inuyasha's lies, what reason did she have to believe him? He'd seen Inuyasha with Kikyo more than once. A couple times with Kagome watching in horror at him being a two timing mutt.

"Kagome, I'm not a two timer, like the muttface."

"I can't say I believe you, not after what Ayame said," Kagome sniffed again. It hurt Koga to hear her say that, but his anger was more directed toward Ayame. She'd ruined it for him.

"I do need to know something," Koga turned to her, and she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed, gathering his courage.

"I need to know if you're actually interested in me, or if I'm following a lost dream," Koga just knew his heart would be ripped apart and stomped on. He held his breath, never taking his blue eyes off of hers.

If he hadn't been a demon, he wouldn't have heard her breath intake. She tore her eyes away from his, and got up, walking away. What the hell did that mean? Did that mean she wasn't? He was right. His heart was ripped apart and stomped on. He sat cross legged on the ground at the base of the tree.

Staring at the ground, he couldn't figure out what happened. He was so sure he'd won her over. Where was he going wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 2

Koga sighed, feeling rejected. He so wanted to get Kagome to love him. Would it be possible? He would try until he was dead. Or rather, until she died from old age. He didn't care that she was human, she was beautiful and smart, passionate and caring. Selfless.

He stayed at the base of the Goshinboku for what seemed to be forever. Where were Ginta and Hakkaku? Didn't matter. They could take care of themselves. He had a priestess to watch over.

"You won't get her," came a voice from behind him. It was a cold, sultry voice. Turning, he came face to face with Kikyo.

"What are you talking about?" Koga said.

"She does not belong here. And she loves Inuyasha. She will never fall for you," She responded.

Koga raised an eyebrow. Did she really love that mutt more than him? Did she even love him at all? Dogs mated with anyone. Wolves mated for life. Shouldn't that make him the better candidate? He shook his head and walked away, toward Edo. He didn't go into the village's limits. But he stayed far enough back to where the mutt wouldn't smell him, and he could keep a watchful eye on the beautiful maiden.

When night fell, he saw Kagome come out of the hut she stayed in. She stretched, and he could see a little bit of her bottom. Taking a deep breath to calm his arousal, he continued to watch her. There was a pond nearby, and it appeared she had her eyes set on that. Bringing that yellow bag she always had with her, she walked toward it. What was she doing in the middle of the night, wandering around?

She took off her shoes and socks, and sat on a rock that came out over the water. She could dip her feet in it. He stayed far enough behind that she didn't know he was there, and he could hear her talking to herself.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Who does he think he is? I'm not stupid. I'm clumsy, but I'm not stupid. Am I really useless? Do I really mean so little?" Damn that mutt, always making her feel bad.

Walking up behind her, he said, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Oh, Koga, you scared me," She said, jumping.

He sat down next to her, though it was kind of a tight fit.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

"Mad at you? No. I never was. I just… I don't know how to answer the question," she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"What does that mean? Does that mean you're not interested and don't know how to let me down?" Koga said, heart wrenching.

Kagome put her head on his shoulder. Surprised, he looked down at her.

"The moon is really pretty tonight, don't you think, Koga?" Kagome asked. He looked up at it. He'd never really thought about the moon before. But if she liked it, it was worth thinking about.

He put his arm around her. Maybe he had more of a chance than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not always going to update every day. The other day I wrote three chapters! The reviews and favorites gave me inspiration! Hopefully I can keep up the interest. Please, read and review!

Cupcakethewolf: Is that a good sign, or a bad one? Lol, I've never had anyone say they fangirled for anything I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 3

"I said she's mine!" Inuyasha's gruff voice yelled, and almost all of Edo could hear it. Koga growled and poked Inuyasha in the chest.

"Look, Muttface, she'll be mine someday and I'll love her more than you could ever dream!" Koga knew it would happen. Last night had proved it. She'd put her head on his shoulder, and didn't protest when he put his arm around her. That had to mean something, right?

But he couldn't let dogbreath see his insecurity. He couldn't let him see that he was doubting himself.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Both demons turned their back on each other and humphed. Inuyasha walked away. Or rather, ran away.

"Yeah, that's right! Run like the mutt you are, with your tail between your legs!" Koga yelled after him. He knew why he was running away. Kikyo was around. He could smell her from here. His nose wrinkled.

He turned to Kagome. She looked like she was staring off into space. She kind of had a sad look on her face. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Koga asked, a little concerned.

Coming out of her reverie, she smiled at him. "Nothing."

Koga didn't believe her for a second. But he had to take it. She wouldn't give him anything. Sighing, he looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't understand why she kept going back to him. He was the better candidate! Right?

"Koga?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… do you think I'm her?" She asked. Koga raised an eyebrow. Did he think she was who?

"What?" She was Kagome, that's who she would always be, in his eyes. He just couldn't understand.

"Do you think I'm Kikyo? I'm her reincarnation," Koga couldn't help but stare at her, blinking. Why would she ask such a question?

"Kagome, you're Kagome. You're smart, beautiful, courageous, selfless, and loyal. Kikyo's… Kikyo's dead. She shouldn't even be here," Koga said, feeling pride at the smile he'd created on her face. It brightened her whole face.

"Thanks, Koga."

~~~~0~~~~

This will pick up, and very soon. I think I like where I'm going with this :) Hopefully you will too!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter! I'll try to make this one longer so you can get more of the story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 4

Koga had needed to go back to his cave to check in on his pack. As prince of his tribe, he had to do that.

"Koga! Oh, Koga, I'm glad you're back!" Ayame came running out of the crowd and tackled him. Koga merely looked at her, confused. Hadn't she just been mad at him a few days ago?

"Koga! You're safe! Thank the Gods!" shouts such as this were heard all over from his tribe. What was going on?

"Wait, wait, wait. What? What happened that I'm not aware about?" Koga yelled over his tribe members.

"Inuyasha… the mutt… he came here looking for you. He was covered in blood. Naraku came looking for your shards. We haven't heard from him in 3 days, and we didn't know… you know…" said one with white hair.

"The mutt came? And Naraku? What did the mutt want with me? And did you really think Naraku could kill me? Not after what he did to the rest of our comrades!" Koga shouted, putting on a front. Truth was, he knew Naraku killing him was a very real possibility. Naraku could kill him. He would do everything he could to prevent that, though. As long as he could protect Kagome, he could live through Naraku.

And no way was he giving up those shards in his legs. They were why he could do a lot of what he did. Get to Kagome quickly, not that he couldn't get to her quickly anyway, being a demon, but he could get to her faster, and they allowed him his leg strength, not that it wasn't great anyway. He didn't NEED them, but he liked to have them.

He couldn't believe the muttface came looking for him. Why would he…? Koga had a sudden thought, and it scared him to the point he froze for a second. He turned and ran as fast as he could to the village where he knew Kagome and her pack were staying. What if something happened to her? That had to be the only thing dogbreath would come looking for him for. Finally he saw the little village, and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Please let her be okay, please don't have let anything happen to her _Koga was thinking, the whole time he was running. Nothing scared him more than the thought of her being hurt or worse.

"Hey, muttface!" Koga shouted. He normally didn't go into Edo, but he needed to know what he wanted.

"There you are!" Inuyasha growled. "What the hell were you thinking, taking Kagome? Where is she?" Koga looked at him. He never took Kagome.

"I didn't take her," Koga said. "You let something happen to her? You moron, I knew I couldn't trust you to take care of my woman!"

"You took her! I saw it with my own eyes! She didn't want to go with you! You kidnapped Kagome!" Inuyasha was yelling at the top of his lungs now. Koga had no idea what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha, I don't think he knows what you're talking about," the monk said calmly. "We are all upset by Kagome's kidnap, but I do not think Koga is to blame."

"Of course he's to blame! You saw him take her! Now where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I told you, muttface! I didn't take her! I wasn't even there! I didn't know you came looking for me until my tribe told me! What were you thinking letting her get kidnapped anyway?" Koga shouted, fed up with getting blamed for something that clearly wasn't his fault.

He was really angry now. Something happened to Kagome, and it was muttface's fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 5

Koga screamed to the skies. He was furious. Actually, words couldn't even describe how angry he was that Kagome was kidnapped. It had to have been Naraku. She could detect jewel shards, right? Of course it was him! Koga had to find him. But how? He was nowhere in sight. And he couldn't feel him around.

Frustrated, he sighed. He'd have to run all over Japan to find her. And he would do it. In fact, he was wasting time. He needed to go now. Right now. He would start by going North, he decided. And away he went.

He ran to every village he could, asking if he saw someone with a short green and white kimono, with an evil man with long dark hair. Nobody saw them. In two days he covered the North part of Japan. He was exhausted, dirty and frustrated, but he had to keep going.

East was the next direction. Doing the same thing, he found nothing. Same thing with the Southern and Western regions. How could he have disappeared? Why did he have NO leads? Something was seriously off. Finally, he saw a girl with a fan, dark hair and a red and white kimono. Kagura? Was that her name?

She had to have something. Had to. If he didn't find Kagome, or if something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. He just couldn't let it happen. He ran to her as fast as he could. She was farther away than he thought she was.

"Hey, you! You're one of Naraku's carnations, right?" Koga asked, out of breath.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, hiding behind her fan.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. He wasn't leaving until he had some answers.

"I don't know," she said simply, with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Koga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely she had to know something, why did she know nothing?

"I mean, I don't know. Are you stupid, wolf prince?" Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not stupid, I want to know who took her!" Koga shouted. "She was kidnapped, and something tells me Naraku did it!"

"Nope. Wasn't him. I was 'Kagome' and he 'kidnapped' me. That's all. So wherever your little priestess is, I don't know," Koga couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't kidnap her? So where was she? Where would Kagome go? He ran off in the direction of Edo, hoping to find some answers there.

He saw the demonslayer. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping. Maybe it was the disappearance of her friend. He knew he wasn't resting.

"Naraku's carnation said he didn't take her. That she was the decoy," Koga explained.

"What? It seemed real enough. Where is she?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I searched all of Japan looking for her. Finally I saw one of them, and she said he didn't kidnap her. That's the only lead I have," Frustrated, he looked up at the sky.

"I don't understand. Kagome wouldn't disappear without telling us where she was going. It's the only thing that makes sense," Sango said, obviously thinking out loud.

"I don't know. I just know I can't find her. And it's got to be muttface's fault," Koga knew he had something to do with it. He had to have. He never protected her, yet he always trusted him to. Why was he so stupid? This was the last straw. When he found her, she would be going with him, even if HE had to kidnap her himself.

Where could she be?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so… Where's Kagome? This story's going to be kind of short. I have another story in the works, which has like 20 chapters already. Couple chapters posted (What to Do), but that one's a Sess/Kag if you like that pair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 6

"Damn," Koga whispered. He tried sniffing her out, but got nowhere. She had a distinct smell of cinnamon and cherry blossoms. His heart wrenched at the thought of her being hurt, and scared, or dead.

"Ko…ga…" was the weak cry he heard. He searched around until he found the source of the voice, lying not too far away.

"Kagome! What happened?" He demanded, relieved and angry. Relieved that she was alive, but angry at whoever had done this to her.

"I got… lost," Kagome started, but Koga cut her off.

"Tell me later, when you have your strength," Koga said gently. He picked her up as if she were fragile, and walked to the hot springs that were close by to clean her up. She was dirty and bloody.

"I hope you don't mind, but we need to wash you. The smell is horrible," Koga said, wrinkling his nose.

"Sango," Kagome whispered before closing her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder. He had no idea what that meant, but since she'd just fallen asleep, he would go ahead and wash her.

Taking off her clothes, he looked at her naked body. There were cuts all over her; some of these would probably leave scars. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Dipping her in the water, he cleaned away most of the dirt and blood. Surely the demonslayer or someone could wash the rest of her.

Now that she was smelling better, he took her to the village, wrapped in her clothes. He knew muttface would blame him, and he didn't care. At least his friends believed him. But how come he couldn't smell her? Was it some defense mechanism that priests and priestesses had? He didn't know. She needed to get better, and that was his top priority.

Upon entry to the village, he saw the monk with the kitsune. His eyes grew wide as he rushed to them.

"What happened?" the monk demanded.

"I found her like this, then I washed her. She needs a change of clothes and someone to wash her more thoroughly," Koga explained, praying the monk would believe him.

"Let's get her into the hut," Inside, they found Inuyasha, who immediately started in on Koga.

"How could you do this to her? Why would you do this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I found her like this. She needs water, she needs a proper bath and change of clothes. She needs to be cared for," Koga yelled back. He put her down on the ground, on the bed, and stroked her hair. "She needs to rest, muttface, and she can't do that if you're yelling."

"Aye, this is true," sighed the one eyed old priestess, going over to her. "I'll change her clothes, everyone needs to leave while I care for her. She'll be just fine."

"I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time. They were taken by the ears and dragged out of the hut.

"I can't leave her in there!" Koga shouted, worried for her life.

"You heard Kaede. No one is to be in there. We are all worried for her. Be patient," Miroku commanded.

"Patient? You expect me to be patient when my woman needs me?" Koga demanded.

Koga walked away and opted for pacing back and forth on the adjacent side of the hut. At least here he could think.

What happened? Good question. She said she got lost. But how did he not smell her. She was right there when he found her. Maybe she masked it? Maybe someone masked it for her in an attempt to take her life? He didn't know. What he did know, was Kagome was hurt. The only person he could think of to blame was muttface for not even noticing she was gone, or even going to look for her.

How could he just sit by and not look for her? If he was so worried, why did he do nothing? And she kept going back to him! When she was better and able to move around, he was taking her to his tribe to be cared for properly. Maybe, maybe he could make her his mate. This was the only smile he could muster for right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Sorry that what actually happened to Kagome is pretty lame, but it was the best I could think of. I'm running out of steam on this one, I could use some ideas to prevent writer's block. If you haven't already, you should check out What to Do - it's a Sess/Kag.

CHAPTER 7

For several hours, Kaede was in the hut with Kagome. Koga was getting really antsy, not that he wasn't already. He was always sniffing, and pacing. Every once in a while he would smell blood, and the urge to run in would come over him. More than once he'd fought with Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you look for her?" Koga shouted for the 47th time. He couldn't fathom how Inuyasha could just stand by and do nothing while Kagome roamed around, getting hurt. What if she had died? Koga didn't know what he'd do if that happened.

"I did! I couldn't find her!" Inuyasha yelled back, also for the 47th time. "I couldn't smell her, so I couldn't find her!"

"And where did you look, muttface?" They'd had this argument a million times in the last several hours.

"I looked all over! I even went back through the well to her time! She wasn't even there!" Inuyasha's eyes were turning red in anger. Koga sighed. He needed a dip in the hotspring.

The pond that was nearby the village would suffice. He walked to that, hoping for a cool dip to cool his hot temper.

As he dunked his whole body, head and all in the pond, he thought about the other night when Kagome had come out here. He'd put his arm around her, and she'd put her head on his shoulder. Leaning against a rock, he closed his eyes, wanting to feel that again.

As soon as she was better, he was taking her away from here. From Inuyasha. At least he could protect her, unlike the muttface, who didn't even know she was gone and he was pretty sure he didn't look for her. Not really anyway. Maybe searched the area, but not all of Japan like he had. He would have to deal with it. He'd object, because she was the shard detector, and he was pretty sure that was all she was to him. But to Koga, Kagome was the world.

Deciding he was cooled down enough, he shook off, dressed and went back to the village. Inuyasha was just steaming.

"She. Wants. You." Muttface scowled. Koga raised an eyebrow and went inside.

"Kagome?" Koga looked at her. She was definitely looking better. Not as pale, but her eyes had purple circles, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Koga," Kagome gave a weak smile. "Thank you for bringing me back here."

"You're welcome. I couldn't just leave you out there. I love you too much for that," Koga said. One day she would say it back.

"I know," she grabbed his hand. It was soft, and her grip was weak. "I don't expect you to abandon me."

"I looked all over Japan for you. What happened?" He asked.

"I got lost. I masked my scent to keep Naraku from finding me, which also prevented you guys from finding me." Kagome sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have. It nearly killed me. Some of it I don't remember. Like how I ended up like this."

"Kagome, I'm taking you away from Inuyasha. This is the last straw. He said he looked for you, but I don't think he looked very hard." Koga said very seriously and very sternly. Kagome looked worried.

"But, my friends—"

"You can still see them, and often. But I need to know that you will be protected. Muttface obviously can't do it, nor would he try very hard to find you should you get lost again." Koga stressed her protection. "I can't trust him to protect my woman."

"Can I think about it?" Kagome asked, eyes drooping.

"Yeah. But right now, sleep," Koga said, kissing her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 8

"What were you thinking getting lost! You could have yelled for me!" Inuyasha was yelling at her again. Koga stared at him in disbelief. She didn't even have the strength to argue back, and he was yelling at her because she got lost?!

Kagome only looked at the wall. Her eyebrows were down, either because she was angry, about to cry, or both.

"Inuyasha, why would you chastise her for getting lost? Shouldn't you be relieved she's okay? Or ask what happened?" Miroku suggested.

"I don't need to know! She's so useless that her sense of direction can't even be rescued!" Inuyasha's cheeks were getting red. This was the last straw for both, but Kagome spoke first.

"Inuyasha, sit." She said quietly. "I am tired of you putting me down. While everyone else was more worried about my safety, you're calling me names and reaming me out because I got lost. Well, after I'm better, I'm going home, and not coming back."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"I'll drag you back here, Kagome! We need you to detect the shards! And you know Kikyo won't help us!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, that's your problem isn't it? I can't stay here if you're going to treat me the way you do. I'll be going back to my time, and leaving the shards so I won't be coming back."

"Wait, what about my offer?" Koga whined. She wouldn't leave him, would she? Not after everything he'd done for her.

"I can't stay in the same time as Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry, Koga. I'd go with you if I could."

"Say what? Go with him? You can't! You have to stay here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, you're right. I do have to stay here. Naraku needs to be destroyed. But, Inuyasha, I can't stay with you. I deserve to be happy, and with you I'm not. I'll be going with Koga's tribe when I'm better," Kagome said. "I don't have to take your abuse."

"Koga can't even protect you!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's not the concern I'm facing. What I am facing is your different reactions to my situation. He was obviously more concerned about my wellbeing than you," Koga started to drift into his own thoughts by now.

She would be going with him? Really? He couldn't help but smile. She finally came to her senses. She'd be leaving the mutt. But how did she feel about him? She never did answer that question.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Inuyasha was being dragged out by the ear by Sango.

"If you ever say anything like that again, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever say!" Sango growled. Koga shrank back a little. What did he say that had Kagome in tears?

"I loved you Inuyasha. I stayed by your side for 2 years! Through Kikyo, through the shards, through your abuse! And this is what you think of me? You think I'm nothing? Nothing but a shard detector? But I'm useless, brainless, and clumsy?" Kagome screamed. "I don't believe it! Leave me alone."

Koga would have Inuyasha's head for saying all those things about Kagome. Obviously he didn't really care about her, just the shards. What did he want with it, anyway?

He looked at her tear stained face. He wanted to kiss those tears away. To hold her, and tell her everything he thought of her.

"Kagome," Koga said, "He's just a mutt. I'll protect you with everything I have. With or without the jewel shards. I'll keep the muttface away from you."

Kagome looked at him as if she didn't believe anything he'd said.

"You're beautiful, smart, strong and loyal. You fight for what you believe in and you stay by those you care about, through thick and thin. It's a shame he doesn't see it that way," Koga meant it. It really was a shame Inuyasha didn't see things the way he did about her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 9

It took Kagome almost two weeks to recover from her injuries. The whole time, Inuyasha sulked in the Goshinboku, and Koga stayed by her side.

"It's good to feel the sunshine again," Kagome smiled, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"It's good to see you in it again," Koga said. "Now, once you're okay to travel, we need to get you back to my den."

"Your tribe won't be all that happy to have me there, since I'm human," Kagome mused. "Maybe you should go see what they think about it. Their opinions matter, don't they?"

Koga had never seen it that way. He didn't want to leave her, but she was right. Their opinions did matter, and he needed to make sure they weren't surprised about her arrival.

"I'll be back, Kagome," Koga promised. "I'm sure they'll accept you because I do."

Kagome smiled and bid him farewell. He would miss her, but this was something he would have to do. He intended on mating her someday, and give her some of the demon benefits. Like longer life, stronger immune system, and stronger and faster body. It was having demon benefits without being a demon. It would be great.

It took a couple days to get back to the tribe, but when he told them of his plans, the response was anger.

"We won't let her stay here!" cries and shouts of this sort were heard from all over, except by Ginta and Hakkaku. They were ecstatic.

"Listen up guys! I'm telling you this now so you can get used to the idea of her coming to stay here. Take a bite, and you will be killed by my own hands! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kouga put on his alpha face. Nobody messed with the alpha face.

Except one person.

"But, Kouga! She's nice and all, but what about us?" Ayame complained. "We need to mate soon, ya know!"

"No, Ayame, we will not be mating. I do. Not. Want. You," Kouga stressed again. "Mention it again and you'll be exiled."

Ayame humphed and walked away, grumbling something about weakling humans. Kouga's eyebrow twitched.

I'll stay for a day or two just to make sure everything is still okay, but then I'm leaving for Kagome. She was seriously injured and I need to make sure she'll be okay too," Kouga explained his plans.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared wide eyed.

"Injured? What happened? Is she okay?" they were frantic with worry over their sister.

"She's fine. She's up and walking around. She knows she was attacked, but doesn't know by what. She nearly died because the muttface didn't even try to find her." He was still angry that he could sit by and do nothing.

One girl sauntered up to him while everyone was busy doing their thing, whether it be playing, relaxing or eating.

"Yes, Yuri?" Kouga said, annoyed. She was the tribe whore.

"Kouga, you know she won't give you strong cubs, right?" she said, flirting in an extremely obvious manner.

"The cubs that come from her will be stronger than the ones you produce, god only knows who the father would be," Kouga snapped.

"But at least they won't be half-breeds," Yuri continued to try and seduce Kouga, not bothered by the insult.

"At least Kagome's will have brains," Kouga was fed up with her trying to seduce him, and all the other tribe members. "Now get going and leave me alone, Yuri."

"Hm," she pouted, but went away.

Koga sat by the waterfall, watching his tribe members. He could hear whispers of disapproval. They'd get used to her. And he knew they knew if they did anything at all, he'd have their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi

CHAPTER 10

Koga searched Edo for Kagome, but didn't find her. Surely she was ready to travel by now? He saw the kitsune playing near the old priestess's hut.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" he asked the small redhaired demon.

"Oh, she went back to her time," Shippo said nonchalantly. He knew she could time travel, but what was her time period?

"When will she be back?"

"Three or four more days, unless Inuyasha gets impatient," Shippo didn't look too happy. Koga raised an eyebrow and looked toward the well. He'd have to wait here then, for her to get back.

It was a long wait. He was antsy, irritable, and he'd chosen to isolate himself near the well in wait for her return.

When the well glowed pink, he stared at it incredulously. Kagome climbed out of the well, carrying her yellow bag. How in the world…? Where was Inuyasha? He didn't care, he was just happy to see her.

"Kagome!" she flashed a bright smile at him. "How're you feeling?

"Better. Much better. I think I'm okay to travel now," Koga couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face.

Koga pulled her close to him, and was surprised when she pulled him closer. When she pulled away from him, he looked down at her pretty face. His eyes lingered on her mouth. Tilting her face up, he leaned in, slowly. He could feel her breath on his face. He was so close to tasting her beautiful mouth, when she yipped and pushed him away, face bright red.

"I… I'm sorry! I'm just… I…" she stammered. She flinched from him, as if she were waiting for a barrage of angry words.

"It's okay," was all he said. Truth was, he was hurt. But he wouldn't let her see that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

He could smell the guilt on her. What did she feel bad for? Koga raised an eyebrow to her, but didn't say anything.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends? At least until the next time I see them?" Koga nodded. A few minutes later, they were on the way.

"It'll take a couple days to get there at your speed, if that's okay," Koga said.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Kagome whispered. If he hadn't been a demon, he probably wouldn't have caught it. "I like spending time with you."

Koga smiled a big goofy grin.

They walked until midday, when they stopped for lunch. He looked at her sad face.

"I know you'll miss them. I feel bad for taking you away from them. You can see them often, I promise you that. I can't take your friends away," Koga promised.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You know how my important my friends are. Like your tribe to you," Kagome said. She looked at him with a smile on her face. Suddenly she blushed and looked away. Koga raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"We, uh, we should probably get going," Kagome said, blushing harder.

"Yeah. But what are you blushing for?" Koga asked, completely and totally confused. Kagome looked terrified.

"Uh, never mind," Kagome was very red now, and refusing to make eye contact. Koga smirked, smelling her arousal. He understood now.

They walked until nightfall, when they decided to make camp. Tonight was the full moon, and they were in a wide open clearing. Koga wouldn't be sleeping soundly tonight.

He noticed Kagome standing nearby, staring up at another full moon. He moved to be beside her.

"Something troubling you?" Koga asked. She turned her face and smiled at him. Not a sad smile, but a real one.

"No. The moon is just really pretty. It's so clear. It's not this clear in my time," Kagome said. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin shone in the light, her eyes sparkled. He hugged her, simply because he wanted to.

When they pulled apart, he looked at her, and she looked up at him. Unable to stop himself, he pressed his lips to hers. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. In fact, she kissed back. It was a short kiss, he stopped before they could take it anywhere.

He smirked at her blushing face.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

REVIEW! I need reviews! Give me something to work with, guys! Please? *puppy eyes*

CHAPTER 11

When Koga and Kagome arrived at the den, they were met with stares and whispers of disapproval. It was plain on her face that she felt awkward around Koga now. Koga couldn't quite put his tail on it, why she would be so awkward. It was like she'd been avoiding him. Was it their kiss? Did he do wrong in kissing her? He didn't regret the kiss, but he regretting doing wrong by her.

Festivities followed. It wasn't an enthusiastic party, but one everybody felt was necessary by laws of the wolf tribe. She wasn't exactly accepted since she wasn't really part of the pack, but she was okay by Koga, so there had to be a celebration just for that. Koga was a very picky wolf.

Later on that night, Koga and Kagome were in Koga's cave, and Koga rounded on her.

"Kagome, why have you been avoiding me?" He looked her square in the eye. He was afraid of the answer, but had to know. He could smell the fear in her scent. What was she afraid of?

"I… I'm sorry, I don't really know. I just… I feel awkward, like I didn't do something right," Kagome whispered, and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What do you mean, didn't do something right?"

"It was…" Kagome started. She swallowed. It was WHAT? ANSWER WOMAN! "Short. I thought maybe you didn't really want to."

Was that really it? He was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that was all that was bothering her. She flinched again, obviously waiting for another barrage like Inuyasha would give her.

Koga stepped closer to her, wrapped one arm around her. He was hungry, but not for food. Putting one hand behind her head, he ignored the flash of fear in her eyes before kissing her again, this time with more passion.

It didn't take long before she pushed into him and he found himself craving more. When she moaned, he gripped her clothes, trying so hard not to rip them off. He wouldn't lose control of himself. She was still pure, and he couldn't take it away from her without her consent. It was something very important to her. His hands found their way to her hips and pulled them into his own. Smelling her arousal, he pushed her away, panting. He noted the look in her eyes.

"I… I didn't want to lose control. You didn't do anything wrong," Koga reassured, willing his heart to slow down and the fire in his veins to cool.

Stepping back from her, he looked at her. "Was that more like what you were looking for?"

She smiled, and nodded. She understood what he felt for her. And it seemed she felt the same.

He was ecstatic.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled back at her, and suggested maybe she should go to sleep.

"Where will you sleep?" Kagome asked him. He pointed to a separate pile of furs in the corner.

"I didn't think you wanted to sleep in the same bed, so I made one up for you. There's a hot spring on the other side of this wall, so you should be warm.

"Oh, okay," she looked a little disappointed, but went to the pile of furs. Koga raised an eyebrow.

As he lied on his own pile of furs, he watched her as she curled up into a little ball. God, he could still smell the arousal. It was killing him. He stared at the ceiling for a while, before he came to a realization.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

This chapter is a longer chapter. Things are progressing now. Let me know what you think of the chapter please! :)

CHAPTER 12

For the next week he didn't sleep well at all. He just lied awake, staring at the ceiling. Kagome wasn't exactly avoiding him, but she wasn't really talking to him either. It seemed she was faking her newfound happiness. She was always playing with the kids or helping the women around the caves. She helped to set up and make sure everything was the way it was supposed to be. _I know I've picked a good mate.  
_  
But at night, when we go to bed, she always seemed sadder. She always looked at his bed, then curled up in her own. He'd asked her about it once, but she didn't really respond to it. Just told him nothing was wrong. But tonight, he would ask, and not take no for an answer, he'd decided as he and some of his tribe members skinned today's kill to be passed off to the women to be preserved.

"Hey, uh, Koga?" It was Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What?"

"Have you noticed Kagome's change lately?" Koga raised an eyebrow. Change?

"No. Why? What's wrong?" Besides not seeming happy, he hadn't noticed anything.

"She's not happy. She always looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. She always looks sad when she does," Ginta said, proud of his observation.

"I know. She won't talk to me. She's worse when she goes to bed. I'm not taking no for an answer tonight. I'll figure it out and everything will be okay," Koga assured them. He looked at her, determined to get to the bottom of her sadness.

Did she want to go back to her friends? Maybe it was time to pay a visit to them? He was almost surprised that Muttface hadn't showed up yet. Oh, but he will. And probably soon. Even though she'd made it clear, very clear, that she didn't want anything to do with him again because he treated her like dirt. But he knew how stupid he could be.

As he went about his daily duties, he couldn't get his mind off of Kagome. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay. She'd made her choice, and if she was regretting it, then she showed it completely the wrong way. But what if she was playing him? Playing some cruel joke on him. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

So when they got ready to go to bed, he cornered her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Everybody's noticed you're not happy. Talk to me," Koga demanded, prepared for her to say she wanted to go back to her friends. His heart pounded so loud he thought she'd be able to hear it with her human ears.

"I…" she broke eye contact and looked away from him. "I want…" Oh, here it comes. He held his breath. "I want to sleep in your bed with you. I can't sleep knowing you're over there and I'm over here."

His mouth fell open in a very undignified manner. That was it? That was what had been bothering her? He smiled a big smile and hugged her.

"I was so afraid you were going to tell me you wanted to go back to your friends. That you regretted choosing me over muttface!" he exclaimed. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

Immediately he noticed she was pushing into him. She reached up and put her hand behind his head. The whole world seemed to disappear around them. It was only Koga, and Kagome. Worries of muttface coming to steal her away vanished. Worries of her going back to him vanished. She was his. Hearing her moan, smelling her arousal mixed with her scent was sending him over the edge. He pulled away.

"If we don't stop, there is no going back. I'll let you sleep in my bed with me. It's not a normal practice, but I'll let it happen. I can't promise that I will be able to stop myself should anything get started. I can't keep myself away from you for too much longer," Koga said, voice husky from arousal. He stared her in the eye and tried not to concentrate on her scent. She nodded her okay, but there was a mischievous gleam in her eye.

He took off his armor as usual, leaving only his fur. They slid into bed, and she hugged his arm, intertwining the fingers of one hand with his.

When they woke the next morning, she was naked. And asleep. And naked. He blushed, thinking of what he wanted to do to that beautiful body. He still had his fur on, so they couldn't have done anything. Could they? But she was naked. Why was she naked? Where were her clothes? He found them next to the bed, but why were they there?

Maybe he could mess with her. Just a little. He stroked his finger across her lip, over her chin and down her neck. She was on her back, arms above her head. His finger went down over her chest, and played with her nipple, then to the other one. She responded to his touch, in a way he liked. He could smell the arousal again; it was intoxicating. His head was swimming. His finger continued down her belly, circled her belly button on her flat stomach. By now she was squirming. Then she woke up.

She turned bright red, but didn't do anything. He'd expected to get smacked for touching her, or for looking at her while she was naked. She wasn't looking at him, but she appeared to be uncomfortable. He handed her clothes to her, a little disappointed that his playtime was stopped.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't hit me," Koga mused.

"I wanted to know… if you liked what you would see," she whispered. She looked up at him.

"Oh I like what I see. I want to take you. Ravish you," He whispered into her ear. He licked the outer edge of her ear, nibbling at the lobe, enjoying the little groan that came from her lips.

She turned her head and kissed him. When she broke away, she looked him in the eyes.

"There is no going back now," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

P.S. Review please? I get fuel off of these. If you want this story to continue, I need reviews. I like seeing favorites and follows, but I need reviews in order to come up with original ideas.

CHAPTER 13

Kouga did a double take on Kagome.

"Wait, are you sure?" Kouga did NOT want to take her unless she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this.

"No, but we both want it, right?" Kagome blushed. Kouga's jaw fell open. Was she serious?

"Kagome, I am NOT taking your virginity unless you are absolutely sure. I won't let you just throw it away," Kouga was firm on it. Kagome's face filled with disappointment.

"Oh. So I guess you really don't want to," she whispered. "You've been pretending the whole time?"

Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't pretending to love her! He didn't work this hard for this long to get her just to have her think that.

"Kagome-"

"No, Kouga, I understand now. I'll go back to my friends today. Tomorrow at the latest," Kagome said, standing up and dressing.

"Kagome would you listen?" Kouga tried desperately. But she wasn't having it.

"No, Kouga! I thought you wanted me! You've been faking it this whole time! You're no better than Inuyasha! So, you know what, I'll be going back to my time! If you won't take me there, I'll leave myself!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! If you won't listen to me, I'll take you back to the damn well! Let's go!" With that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like his latest kill.

The trip to the well had been very awkward, full of tension and he hated it. He was miserable. He tried more than once to talk to her, but she wouldn't have it. It was killing him to know he wouldn't be seeing her anymore, just because he wouldn't take her virginity unless she was sure she wanted to give it to him.

When they reached the well, she looked up at him, and he tried one more time to explain himself, but she glared at him and jumped. The light swallowed her and she was gone. Gone forever. Desperate, he jumped into the well, only to meet dirt. He curled up at the bottom and wallowed in his self-pity for a while, before going back to his caves.

He barked orders, went about his daily routine, not paying much attention to anything. He was miserable, and the whole tribe knew it.

Inuyasha had even come by, demanding to see Kagome. Kouga's eyes flashed red, and Inuyasha was confused.

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

"Kagome went back to her time. I refused to take her unless she was absolutely sure she wanted me to do it, and she was so mad she compared me to the likes of YOU!" Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs. His tribe suddenly disappeared from fear.

Inuyasha's face was sad. Then angry.

"You mean you drove her away?" Inuyasha demanded. "How could you do that?"

Kouga lunged. Kouga's vision was red, and he wanted to kill. If Inuyasha didn't abuse her, she would be with him instead of in her time, fuming over something that wasn't even real. They wrestled on the ground, each going for blood, each blaming the other for Kagome leaving.

When Miroku sent is sutras, the fighting had to stop. Each were frozen with a sutra on them.

"You will both cease this childish behavior. Inuyasha, you are the only one who can go see Kagome, why don't you go and see what's wrong? See if you can't COAX her back here with Kouga so they can talk it out?"

"Fine," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

They stood at the well, and Kouga turned to Inuyasha.

"Get her back to me," was all he said before Inuyasha jumped in.


	14. Chapter 14

I got a request for longer chapters, so this one is longer. Hope it's long enough :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 14

Kouga waited by the well. He waited IN the well. He waited by the well again. He was antsy, frustrated, and miserable. He missed her, and there was no way he could deal with this. Would it always be this way? She gets mad, goes to her time and he has to rely on Muttface to bring her back?

Finally, the light in the well shone bright. Muttface came up the well, holding a screaming Kagome on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha put me down! Right now! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!" she screamed, hitting his back. She wasn't violent, but this was real. She didn't want to be in a time where she was abused and lied to. Inuyasha thought little of her, Kouga didn't want her and was pretending he did.

"Kagome, shut up! Just shut up!" Kouga yelled. This wasn't normal for him, but he was miserable without her. Everyone looked at him incredulously. He never talked that way to her. Inuyasha plopped her on her behind. She tried to get up but Kouga held a finger on her nose and got down on her level.

"Kagome, I don't want you thinking I don't want you. I would NEVER say I love you unless I mean it. In two hundred years I have never said it to anyone. But god damnit I love you! I didn't want to take you unless you are absolutely sure you want me to. I can smell your purity, so I want you to be sure. I have already told you that you're smart, loyal, strong, and selfless," by now Kagome was crying. He could smell the guilt on her. "Now, come back to the den. I've been missing you."

"Oh no you don't! We have a lead on Naraku! Kagome is coming with us so she can get the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled. He helped her to her feet and walked off with a grumbled "Come on" but Kagome stayed put.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I have a duty to the jewel, I—" But Kouga interrupted.

"It's fine. But I'll be following you guys so I can make sure you're protected. I remember what happened last time I wasn't there," Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said.

"Naraku is in the North, about two days from here. If we stop long enough to eat and keep moving, we can get there in time," Miroku said. And North they headed, Kouga keeping a distance behind.

"Inuyasha, can we stop? We've been going for hours," Kagome complained. Kouga looked at the sky. In fact, it was starting to get dark. This was a part of the forest they would need to keep watch.

"We need to stop for the night. Muttface, do you know where we are?" Kouga eyed him.

"Yeah, I do know where we are, and I'll be keeping watch," Inuyasha was gruff. Kouga could smell the anger on him. Kouga wanted to argue, but this was not the time. He wouldn't be getting any sleep either. His hair was on edge.

"I can feel an ominous presence here," Miroku said, and everyone agreed. Nobody would be getting much sleep tonight.

Kagome sighed as she got into her sleeping bag. Or at least that's what she called it. He could smell sadness on her, and he felt sad with her. He saw her glance at him, and the sadness got stronger.

Kouga went and lied next to her as he'd done when she stayed at the den. He heard a low growl, which caused him to look at Inuyasha, who was glaring, and Kouga smiled at him.

"Kouga?" Kagome called quietly. He hadn't been sleeping so he responded, "Yes?"

"You weren't asleep were you?"

"No,"

She turned to face him, and took his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's okay," he said, "Now get some sleep. Hopefully we'll have a peaceful night."

But they weren't going to have a peaceful night. Kouga woke to find himself tangled in vines.

"What is this?" He heard Muttface call.

"Is everyone okay?" Everyone but Sango said they were. Sango was unconscious.

Kouga was suddenly looking up at a smiling Kagome. Wasn't she tied down not too long ago?

"Kagome, help me," Kouga said. Kagome just sneered at him. He could see up her little kimono, and it aroused him a little.

"Oh, want this do you?" she lifted her skirt so he could see more. She sat on his chest so his head was between her legs. Oh, he could smell her. It made his head spin. His member was throbbing.

"Well you don't get this," Kagome was vicious as she said it. She stood back up, pulling out an arrow. She put the head of it to her throat. Ginta and Hakkaku came up next to her.

"You just get to be alone, Kouga. You don't care about anybody but yourself," the three said in unison. He didn't understand. These were three people he cared about, and cared about him. Right?

"But Kagome! Remember that night by the lake? You put your head on my shoulder! Didn't that mean anything?" Kouga shouted, desperate to get her back.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Kagome huffed. He noticed then that Ginta and Hakkaku also had arrows to their throats. All at the same time, they plunged the arrows into their throats and cut deeply across their own throats, blood spraying all over themselves, and all over him.

He screamed in horror, trying desperately to get out of the vines holding him down.

"Kouga! Kouga, Kouga!" he heard Kagome's voice calling his name. "Kouga!"

Finally, her beautiful face came to view. She had a hold of his shoulders and was shaking him. He looked up at her, confused. He tried one more time to get out of the vines, only to discover he was freed. Kagome's face was etched with worry and fear, her scent was full of it. He put a hand to her face and before he could stop himself, he kissed her with more passion than he thought possible. And she kissed him back.

"I thought you hated me," Kouga whispered into her ear. "I thought I lost you,"

"You could never lose me," Kagome whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Read and Review! Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 15

As they walked Kouga couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. She seemed to avoid everyone like the plague. She didn't speak, she didn't even ask for a break when everyone was begging for one. Her eyes were cast to the ground, and her scent was disturbed.

Kouga put a hand on her shoulder, and she shied away from it. She looked tired, like she didn't sleep. He didn't sleep either. But, since he was a demon, he didn't need it as much. But he wished he knew what she saw. Everyone was down today.

When they stopped that night, she hugged herself and looked into the fire, not eating. She and Sango even went to the nearby hotspring, but even Sango appeared to have no luck getting Kagome to talk. She went to stand by a tree while the rest of the group talked.

"I don't understand. She's normally very open," Sango said, shaking her head. "I couldn't get her to speak a word."

"She is obviously very disturbed," Miroku commented. Kouga's eyebrow twitched. Duh.

"Kagome, what did you see?" Kouga whispered to himself.

Later that night he noticed she was missing. And so was Inuyasha. He could smell tears. Kagome's tears. What did the mutt do now? He was going to be livid if he hurt her again. He got up to find them, to find a scene that he never expected.

Inuyasha was holding her. And Kagome was crying. So he didn't hurt her, but what did? He sat by and listened.

"He tortured you! Your screams, the blood! I can't stand it! What he did to Kouga…" she broke down and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. He guessed muttface wasn't SO bad, if he thought nobody was watching. But what she saw was torture? His heart wrenched for her.

He went up to them, putting on a front.

"What did you do now, muttface?" Kouga demanded, knowing full well HE didn't do anything.

"I didn't do anything! She needs comfort!" Inuyasha yelled back. His voice was gruffer than usual, so full of emotion. It threw Kouga back a little. He looked at Kagome crying on the ground.

He knelt by her, holding her close. Stroking her hair he growled deep in his chest, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what she saw, and he didn't want to know. What he did know, was Kagome was deeply disturbed. That forest was known for bringing fear out in people, darkening their souls.

"It was just the forest, Kagome," He assured her, "Nobody will hurt me. Nobody will take my life. Or your friends. Not if I can help it."

He hoped, he prayed that she would understand he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. As her sobs died down, she looked up at him, then looked to the sky.

"Hey, Kagome?" Kouga asked. He'd had one thing on his mind, and he needed to get it off his chest.

"Yeah?"

"That night by the lake. Did that mean anything to you?" Kouga was dying to know. The Kagome in his nightmare said it didn't mean anything to her. Surely it meant something. It had to have meant something. If it didn't, his whole world would be shattered.

She looked at him, smiled, and looked back at the sky. Her eyes brightened. So it did mean something.

"Of course it meant something, Kouga," she said. "It meant a lot to me. It felt good to be able to be held by someone and know they see you, and know they appreciate you for who you are, and not because you remind them of someone else."

His heart swelled with pride. She understood what she was to him. He held her close to him as if she were leaving for good, and she clung to him so tight her knuckles were white.

"I love you, Kagome," he said. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't," she whispered. All her pain seemed to disappear. The smell of distress was going away, and all that was left was her sweet and spicy scent that was Kagome.

The next morning she was chipper again. Except when Koga poked her to wake her up. She turned to him and hit him in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded. She'd never hit him before.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard I guess," she said, waving at him. He grumbled at her about his face hurting and she giggled, which made him smile at her.

He admired her ability to forgive and forget. He didn't think her soul could ever be tainted. Naraku hadn't been able to so far, and he was the ultimate evil. She seemed to look at life with a new light every morning. Even now, after she'd seen the worst her imagination could come up with, she was still happy, and her soul was untainted. He admired her strength.

He noticed that Inuyasha was walking closer to her than he normally would be. He watched her like a hawk, and looked at her like he wanted her himself. There was a look in his eyes that said he was apologetic towards her. For what? Treating her like dirt? Gods know he's not doing it now. Koga was suspicious of him. What are his motives? Why would he change his mind?

He didn't think Kagome would go back to him. Not after what she'd said. She might stay long enough to collect the shards, get rid of Naraku and wish on the jewel. But then what? She'd probably go back to her own time. He didn't think she'd stay with him. She didn't love him – she was infatuated, but not in love with him. That was a thought that pained him.

As they approached where their lead was supposed to be, they noticed it was desolate. Nobody sensed Naraku, Kagome didn't sense any shards, and there was no miasma. Koga was a little frustrated right about now. They spent two days walking just to find nothing. They looked around, but there was nothing here. Deciding they were done for the day, they made camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, Kagome slapped Koga a couple times. And what are Inuyasha's plans? Read on! Review please! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 16

Koga wasn't getting any sleep. He hadn't gotten much since Kagome was more prominent in his life. He didn't quite understand why. He wasn't tired, just wasn't sleeping. Apparently Kagome wasn't sleeping either. And neither was muttface. Where did they go? A little concerned and suspicious, he got up to look for them.

He found them somewhere down the path. They looked like they were standing there, talking. Koga stood at a distance, watching. He watched as Inuyasha pulled her closer, leaning in as if to kiss her. And she wasn't doing anything to stop him. The pain was unbearable. He turned and fled the scene. Not wanting to leave her, just in case he was wrong, he went back to camp and leaned on a nearby tree. He would have to do what he does best – act.

When they came back, Kagome had been crying, and Inuyasha was furious. Koga was confused to why they were that way. Didn't she just prove she wanted HIM? He didn't smell guilt on her. She was just sad… and a little angry? Why? Why would she be angry and sad? He raised an eyebrow toward them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who turned and walked away from him.

Koga watched Kagome as she settled into her sleeping bag and curled up to go to sleep. He didn't know who she was trying to fool; he knew she wouldn't be sleeping. She tossed and turned, laid this way and that. Finally she got up and sat next to him.

"So you're not sleeping either?" Kagome grumbled. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha's what's wrong, the stubborn, hot headed, selfish dog!" Kagome was pretty mad if she was calling him names like dog. Even though that's what he was, she never called him that.

"What did that mutt do now?" he asked.

"He's trying to get me to stay with him," Kagome looked at him, "Permanently. He said he wants to mate me."

Koga was horrified. "Oh," was all he could say. He was sure she would have said yes. She did just prove she'd rather have muttface over him, didn't she? As much as it hurt him, her happiness was all that mattered. But, if she wanted him, why was she upset with him?

"I told him I don't want to," she said, "I'm not ready for that. I want to know that I am totally in love. I don't think I'm in love with him anymore. I love him like a friend, but not like a mate."

"Oh," he said again. "Do you want to be mated someday?"

"Sure. But to the right person. Or demon, if that's my preference. It looks like it has been lately," she giggled. "But I guess that's what I get for being in this era, where demons exist. In my era, five hundred years in the future, demons don't exist. Or, they found a way to hide themselves. I almost bet on that."

It's been her preference lately? What did that mean? She loved muttface once, but what about him? She had feelings for him, sure, that was obvious. But would she ever grow to love him? Could she love him? He had no doubt that someday she would love him, one day she would say it to him, and mean it. One day, she would help him lead his tribe.

He laid on his back, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars.

"So, Kagome," he said, not looking away from the sky. "How do you feel about me?"

There was a long pause. He was starting to get anxious. About the time he thought about giving up, she said words he never thought he'd hear her say.

"I really like you. I have strong feelings for you. I can't call it love, but if I had to choose between you and Inuyasha, he comes second to you," she said. He could smell fear coming from her.

He was really excited that she would choose him over muttface. He almost didn't believe it. But what was she afraid of? Did muttface make her so insecure that even after all that he's done for her, she still didn't believe that he loved her, and wasn't playing her?

"So what were you and muttface talking about earlier then?" Koga turned his head to look at her. Initially she looked back with confusion on her face. "That he wanted to mate you?"

"Yeah. I told him I wouldn't mate him. He thought kissing me would do it, but I didn't let him. The kisses he's given me before haven't meant anything then, why would they mean something now?"

So they didn't kiss? He was hurting over nothing? That made sense. He assumed, and it kicked him in the butt. When she came to him and laid her head on his chest, he looked down at her. He looked back to the sky, stroking her hair. It felt good to just lay here, looking at the night sky with the girl he loved. The girl who smelled like cinnamon and cherry blossoms.

As he laid there, he felt something stroking his leg. He looked down to see Kagome stroking the inside of his thigh. He chuckled a little.

"You know, that's kind of turning me on," he said, looking down at her now blushing face.

"Sorry! I just… sorry," she whispered.

"You just what?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she said. "I've never met anybody whose muscles were hard like this, even when they're relaxed."

"Really? I hadn't expected that," he looked back to the sky, thinking of how peaceful the night was. He didn't usually think about the sky, unless the moon was out. The moon reminded him of Kagome, and their night together under the moon. The one he understood now meant something to her. He was happy that HE meant something to her, more than just a friend. But now his mind was burning with one questions.

"Kagome," he said.

"Hm?"

"Will you allow me to court you?"


	17. Chapter 17

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is Chapter 17 of Beautiful Lies! Hope you like! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 17

Kagome looked up at him, wide eyes.

"Wait," she said, shaking her head. She sat up on her heels. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Kagome, I'm serious," Koga looked her in the eye. "It doesn't have to involve mating. Wolves mate for life, so we take that seriously."

Kagome's eyes were still wide.

"So, I don't have to mate you because we'll be courting," she clarified. Koga nodded. "But what does it entail?"

"I give you gifts, you live with me, you prove yourself worthy to be my mate. If you prove unworthy to be my mate, you'll be let go. But if you prove yourself worthy, you'll have the option of becoming my mate." He said. "We'll wait on that as long as you want to. I don't want you to be forced into something."

"What does being your mate entail? And how do I prove myself worthy?" Kagome asked.

"Longer life, stronger immune system, more energy, stronger and faster body. Prove yourself by not betraying me, earning acceptance of the tribe, proving you can help lead them with me. And be yourself. I think you're worthy," Koga winked.

"You think I'm worthy?" at his nod, she smiled. "I'll allow you to court me, then."

He got a big goofy grin that was very unleader-like, sat up and kissed her. He pulled out a white flower out of a pouch on his side that he'd picked earlier that day, and put it in her hair. She looked up at him with the brightest face he'd ever seen. She was really happy to have him. This made him even happier.

The next morning, Kagome was almost all smiles. She practically skipped everywhere, and she was radiating. It made him happy knowing she was so happy. Muttface, on the other hand, was scowling at her.

"Hey, wench, what's got you so happy?" he grunted. Kagome beamed at him.

"Oh, I just had a very nice conversation with a really good friend of mine last night," she grinned at Koga, who smiled back. Nice conversation? Good friend?

"Flea bag, what did you tell her?" Muttface shouted.

"I asked if she would allow me to court her," he said simply. They'd decided not to hide anything. He'd be mad, but he'd get over it, Kagome had said.

"Yeah? Then what?" Koga could smell that he was seething.

"She said yes," Koga said, enjoying the fact that Inuyasha was very jealous. He grinned showing all his teeth.

"You'd say yes to him? What about me?" Inuyasha rounded on her, but Kagome stood her ground, obviously knowing Koga would protect her if he needed to. Koga stood up and stood by Kagome.

"What about you? Remember Kikyo?" Kagome demanded, anger radiating off her in waves. "Remember when you two timed me? Many times? Do you know how many times I watched you with her? Do you know how many times she sneered at me while I watched? Remember when I got lost? Remember how I was beaten up and broken and you yelled at me for getting lost? Remember what you said to me? Why in the world would I even think about mating you? Dogs mate with anyone!"

Koga stared at her. He had no idea she had that many things against him. He had no idea she had it in her to stand up to him like that. She'd flinched from him a few times, expect him to berate her, but now she was standing her ground. He wanted to think that he gave her that kind of strength. His heart swelled with pride because she stood up to him, she stood up for what she believed in.

"Koga has always been kind to me! I have no doubt that I would never walk in on him being with another woman! He will never berate me for something stupid! He respects me! He loves me! For ME! Not because I'm somebody's double! Somebody's reincarnation! Not because I'm a shard detector! Not because I have some use! He loves me for me!" By now Kagome was red faced and panting. She had a light in her eyes he'd never seen before. "And what's better? Wolves mate for life. So even if I die, he will never mate someone else."

Inuyasha looked at her like she'd grown a second head. He looked at Koga, who just shrugged.

"See Muttface? When you treat your woman with respect, it gets you somewhere. To get her, respect her. To keep her, keep respecting her. I'm telling you, one day she might love me, and I love her more than you could ever dream," Koga smirked at him. But he was serious. Respect got you what you wanted with women.

"What do you know, flea bag?" Inuyasha growled.

"Obviously your ears are plugged. I would have thought you'd have learned a lesson, but you're too dense to figure it out," Koga said nonchalantly.

"He's brainwashing you! Can't you see it? He doesn't want you to see that I…" he paused, then mumbled something SHE couldn't hear, but Koga could. His vision flashed red.

"No, you don't! Not really! You only do because she's Kikyo's reincarnation! And KIKYO is who you want. Inuyasha, you've already missed your chance, now I have her, leave her alone before I pound you into the earth!" Koga growled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome look at him incredulously. She'd never seen him this angry. "I never want to hear you say you love her again, because I refuse to let you lie to her like that, you jealous mutt!"

"Both of you, stop. I will not have you fighting over me like this. Inuyasha, I've made my choice, now please, stop." Kagome said gently. Koga could smell the sadness and hurt.

"But, Kagome," Muttface whispered, but Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Sit boy," was all she said, before going to sit by the fire Sango and Miroku had made.

All he could do was hold her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 18

He supposed nothing could bring her down. She was so happy, she'd been able to forget that whole morning. For that he was thankful. She had a bounce to her walk, and a brightness in her face that he was sure would last the whole day. He was so glad he could make her that happy. He hoped he'd be able to do that for a very long time.

Suddenly, she stopped, wide eyed.

"I sense a jewel shard," she called out, bows at the ready.

A putrid and disgusting smell hit my nose. I had to try not to vomit. I covered my nose and yelled out to Muttface.

"Hey, Muttface, you forget to bathe?" I knew it wasn't him doing it, but I had an opportunity, and I would take it.

"Shut up Dogbreath!" he yelled back, also covering his nose. His eyes started to water from the stench. The three humans were just starting to notice it. Kagome turned and vomited on the ground. Great, so now there's that along with this disgusting stench. He didn't think he'd be able to take more of this.

Inuyasha ran forward toward the smell. When Koga caught up, he was suddenly unable to move his body from the shoulders down. He didn't understand. Why was his head able to move, but the rest of him wasn't?

"I can't move!" muttface was yelling. There was a blob of goo on a tree trunk in front of them. Was that thing causing all this?

Miroku walked up to the blob, covering his nose, and looked at it. Miroku was startled backwards when it hissed at him and spikes shot out of it.

"What is that thing?!" Miroku demanded.

Sango poked it with a stick. It melted the stick with a hiss. It made her curious and she forcefully took Hiraikotsu to it. That just made it madder and it grew in size.

"Wow this thing is strong," Miroku said.

"I've seen these before," Sango said. "Anything you do just makes it mad. I don't know how to get rid of them. The smell is a defense mechanism, designed to ward any enemies away from it. I've never seen one, and I'd always heard they're ugly, but I didn't think they'd just be a blob of goo."

"So, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a Goober," she said.

Koga gasped. "A Goober! They freeze anything with demon blood in them! We need to get out of here before Muttface and I freeze!"

Kagome gasped. Miroku picked up Inuyasha, while Kagome and Sango picked up Koga to take them away from the area where they could at least move freely. But they were stopped.

"You dare leave? You poke me, you prod me, you insult me, and you want to leave?" came a squeaky little voice. Everyone looked at the Goober.

"Did you just talk?" Kagome asked, holding back her laughter. Koga was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, I did! Are you going to insult me again?" it squeaked, wiggling as it talked.

Kagome burst into laughter. "That is so cute!" she squealed.

"What?" it squeaked at her. "I'm cute? My voice is cute?"

It didn't have a face, but it seemed appalled that someone could think it was cute. Koga looked at her incredulously. She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. He couldn't understand what was so funny. His insides were feeling very cold now, and it was hard to breathe.

"Kagome… quit laughing and help us!" Koga yelled. "This is getting really uncomfortable, I'm starting to freeze!"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at the Goober.

"Why won't you let us take them to safety?" Kagome asked.

"Because! I don't want to!" it squeaked.

"Why not? There must be a reason," she tilted her head and furrowed her brows. He wished she'd hurry up. If only he knew what her plan was. He was getting impatient.

"Nobody but a pure soul could defeat me!" it shouted in its squeaky voice.

"Kagome has a pure soul," Miroku pointed out. Kagome turned white.

"Yeah, I do," she said quietly.

"Well, then! You'll have to figure it out! Or if you want me to let you go without destroying you, you'll have to show me genuine kindness!" it squeaked triumphantly. Kagome visibly relaxed.

She walked up to it and slowly put her hand down on it. She petted it, and looked at it with the kindness she looked at everyone with. It froze, and appeared to look in her direction.

"Nobody has ever showed a Goober kindness before," it seemed genuinely appalled. Since it appeared to not know what else to do, it let them go. The demons were picked up and carried off.

"Thank you, Goober!" Kagome called to it and waved.

Once they were away from the Goober, Koga remembered something.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said, "What about that shard you detected?"

"He didn't have it," Kagome said simply. "I don't know where it went."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"What?" he demanded. "He didn't have it?"

"No, he didn't," Kagome said. "If he did, I'd still be trying to get it. We'd still be trying to get it."

"Then what happened?" Sango asked.

"That's a very good question," Miroku said. "Did we head in the wrong direction, distracted by the smell?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," Kagome said, "We went the opposite direction. But now I don't sense it anymore. Maybe the Goober was really a decoy?"

Interesting muse. Who would use a Goober to distract them while they got away with the jewel shard?


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the wait, I have writer's block. I need some ideas, PLEASE! And I'm sorry it's short, but again, I have writer's block for this story. So PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter? I'll reward you with two chapters on the next upload if possible :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 19

After the Goober, Koga couldn't quite get the smell out of his nose. It still made him a bit nauseous, but he dealt with it.

"Hey, Sango," muttface called out. "When does this smell go away?"

"Another couple days or so," she said nonchalantly, "Well, in demons anyway. The cold feeling should go away in a couple days too."

Koga didn't say anything, but he was relieved that it wasn't permanent. That would have been a bad way to die. Freeze to death. Koga shivered at the thought. He looked over at Kagome, who was walking with her head held high, and with an air of confidence. He'd never seen her so high in herself. He was glad he made her feel that way.

Muttface noticed too.

"Hey, Kagome, what is it about Flea bag that makes you so happy? What's he got that I don't?" muttface demanded.

"He sees me for something greater than you do. I'm not JUST a shard detector, and I'm not stupid or useless and he doesn't care that I'm clumsy or get lost," Kagome humphed.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded for a second before he gathered himself. This made Koga so mad he stood in front of Kagome and glared at him using his alpha face.

"I saw that! Do you really think so low of Kagome that you're surprised when somebody else thinks more of her? She is an amazing woman, smart, loyal, strong and everything you don't see! You are a mutt! You are lower than dirt, half breed! It's a god damn shame you don't see what I do! You don't see her for what she is! You only want her because she has a part of Kikyo's soul! But you know what? She is Kagome! NOT Kikyo!" Koga was out of breath by the time he finished his spiel.

Inuyasha looked at him with no expression. Koga could see the pain in his eyes, buried deep. He hit deep, he knew it. But he wouldn't feel guilty, Muttface thought so low of her.

"Koga…" came a little voice from behind him. He looked at Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. He knew he'd crossed the line.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said, cupping her cheek. "I didn't mean to go that far. I just…"

He couldn't find the words to finish. He just walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

All fluff!

Sorry for the long wait. Had writer's block. Help? Where do you guys think I should go from here? Review please! I hope the wait was worth it. And I'm sorry!

CHAPTER 20

Sitting at the base of a tree a couple days after the incident with Muttface, Koga couldn't help but look off. He'd been kind of spacey. He didn't like the look of pain she'd given him when he reamed out Muttface. He hadn't been able to figure out exactly what it was. Was it because he was so hostile? Was it because he'd called him a half-breed? He'd never called him a half-breed before. When he was that angry, he'd lost control of himself.

But, he wouldn't apologize. Not to him. He deserved it. If anyone needed to apologize, it was Muttface for his constant abuse of her. He would apologize to her for hurting her. He wasn't forgiven right now, and he probably wouldn't be until he apologized. But what to say? He decided he'd have to wing it. He wasn't good with apologizing, but for her he would try. If it brought a smile to her face.

He heard her say to Muttface one time that girls in her time liked to be brought flowers. Did she like it? Well, she was a girl, wasn't she? So, he would have to find flowers to bring to her. He spent all day looking for pretty ones, but all he could find were the yellow ones, so he picked some of those. He waited all day until they decided to make camp for the night.

His heart was pounding as he sat off a ways away from the group. He wanted to get Kagome to come to him, but he didn't want to call her over. She'd been looking at him, usually with a sad look on her face. He supposed he was waiting for her to walk by so he could catch her.

"Well, I'm going to look for a hot spring, I think there's one nearby," Kagome announced to the group. This was his chance.

As she walked by, he got up to follow. They got a ways from the group and she turned around to look at him.

"What, Koga?" she said. She didn't sound hostile, but she sounded… a little sad.

"Kagome," Koga started, still unsure of how to proceed. "I… whatever it was I did to make you mad, I'm really sorry."

"You called him a half-breed. Don't you know how much that hurts him? Don't you know that even though he abuses me, he's still one of my closest friends? He's a jerk but I love him as I do my own brother. He was my first love, and he was my everything. When you hurt him like that, you hurt me. I hate that you two can't get along, and I hate that you can't stand him. I hate the way he's treated because his parents loved each other. His father died for him. His full blooded demon father, mind you, died for him. To keep him safe. His mother fell victim to judgment, and Inuyasha fell victim to judgment and hatred. I just wish… I just wish you could try. Just try."

He handed her the flowers he'd been picking over the day.

"They're not much, but they're something. I don't know what girls from your time like, but you said something about flowers once. So I picked these for you. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I'll try to be nice to him. Only for you."

Koga looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact.

"Koga," she whispered. It was then that he was able to make eye contact with her. It was a brief moment, but it made him do a double take. She was crying again.

"Kagome, I—" he started, panicking. Oh, no, he'd hurt her again!

She put a finger to his lips, and just said, "Shut up" before kissing him. His eyes went wide before closing them and returning the kiss.

"You're forgiven," she said. "Now, let's bathe."

She was back to her cheery self, and it was a sight he'd longed to see for almost a week.

"Let's," he said, and followed her.

At the spring, she blushed a little before stripping naked. He'd seen her once already, and even touched her. He had to fight to keep calm because he didn't want to scare her. But he couldn't take his eyes off her perfect body. They slipped into the water, sinking into it with a sigh. When she scooted over to lean on his shoulder, he looked down at her, putting his arm around her. It was a little warm for that, but he would deal with it for as long as he could.

After a minute or so, she looked up at him. When he looked down at her, she kissed him. Hard. His hands found her waist and he pulled her close. Her own hands found his hair, and gently pulled. This sent a new feeling of arousal and he groaned into her mouth. As much strength as it took, he would let her take the initiative. And he would, as her potential mate, make sure she was actually ready before taking her.

Unfortunately, he needed to stop. If he didn't, he would take her against her will, and he wouldn't do it. He didn't quite understand her way of thinking when it came to that, but he would follow it. She called it rape, but that wasn't a word that existed in this time period. Women were meant to be taken, and they were meant to be controlled. But he wanted her on her terms, and he wanted her happy, so he would follow her customs, and she chose to follow many of his.

"Kagome," he whispered. "S—"

He didn't have a chance to finish.

"Take me," she whispered. It sounded desperate. He looked at her, up and down. She looked relaxed, like she was actually ready.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

He was still reluctant to do it. But when she took his manhood into her hand, there was no turning back.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the idea, hope this chapter satisfies. If anyone has any more ideas, let me know, I can always use some. This story doesn't really focus on Naraku or the jewel at all, just Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome. Plus this chapter is a little longer than the others (but not by much). Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like :) Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I believe that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 21

The next morning Muttf—Inuyasha couldn't seem to stop glaring at Kagome. Koga knew she smelled like him. They didn't mate, but they had a fun night. She seemed to be glowing. Koga couldn't help but gloat inside. Every time Inuyasha glowered at Koga, he smirked, and Inuyasha would get madder.

Jealousy was a funny thing. It wasn't long ago that he was doing the same thing with Inuyasha, now the tides changed. INUYASHA was jealous of HIM. All it took was kindness and letting her trust him on her terms. But he would never know that. And Kagome knew Koga wouldn't hurt her. Ever. Koga loved her. He wouldn't let Inuyasha get her. One way or another, he wouldn't have her.

"Oi, wench! Why do you smell like the flea bag over there?" Inuyasha finally demanded.

Sango's eyes went wide before she turned on her.

"Kagome what did you do! No, you know what, let's go! We're taking a break and Kagome and I are going to go have a talk!" Sango grabbed her by the wrist and dragged a tomato red Kagome off out of hearing distance.

"Flea bag…" Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything she didn't want," Koga smirked.

"What did you do!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga crossed his arms and his smirk grew.

"Nothing you shouldn't have already figured out," Koga turned his blue eyes to the direction Kagome and Sango went.

Inuyasha was red in the face, he was so mad. Koga had a full on smile now.

"I'll find out how she got so close to you," Inuyasha growled in his face.

"It wasn't hard, muttface. Nothing you couldn't have done," Koga said in a serious tone. "But you had to abuse her and use her. She went to somebody who treats her right."

That was all it was. If only he would figure that out.

Kagome and Sango came back a few minutes later, Sango steaming and Kagome red in the face.

"Koga! I have a bone to pick with you!" Sango was screaming, a look of life threatening anger on her face. Koga was a little afraid, but stood his ground. "You EVER hurt her, and I swear I will kill you! She has been hurt enough and doesn't need to be hurt again. She trusts you with her life, and obviously trusted you with her virginity. If you ever, ever, EVER hurt her, you will NOT live to take another breath!" By now Sango's voice was a mere whisper, making Koga fear for his life.

"Sango, I swear to you and to Kagome, I will not hurt her. I love her with everything I have, and will do nothing to hurt her," Koga said, staring Sango in the face, very seriously. It seemed to do the trick, she got out of his face and walked on.

A sigh of relief, he looked at Kagome, and everyone followed Sango, who seemed to be satisfied and smiling. Kagome was walking by his side, Inuyasha ahead of them, silent and staring ahead, looking very upset.

Koga was the luckiest demon alive. To have such a wonderful girl, who had good friends and a man to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. A woman who would soon be an alpha of a wolf tribe. His heart grinned, making his heart swell with pride. He knew she'd do anything for his tribe, just because they were his comrades, soon to be her comrades too.

That night, Koga and Kagome went on a walk, which was something they had taken to doing recently. They went out to the field and walked around, hand in hand. She stood proudly now, no longer a meek little girl he'd fell for, but now a proud woman he fell harder for each day.

"Koga?" Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her. "Do you… do you think Inuyasha will get over what we've become?"

Honestly, no. Inuyasha had some serious control issues.

"Maybe someday. Right now, he needs to get his feelings sorted out." Koga said, somewhat honestly.

Kagome sighed a little. "I don't love him anymore. I mean, I don't want to be with him the way I used to."

Koga raised an eyebrow. When did she figure this out? A familiar scent caught his nose, and he resisted the smirk at Inuyasha spying. He won't give up any time soon. Inuyasha had been watching them all day. In an urge to make Inuyasha jealous, he leaned in for a kiss from Kagome.

He felt Inuyasha's aura flare as he kissed her, and she stepped closer to him. When he saw the blush on her face when he broke the kiss, he smirked again. He loved that blush on her face. He would never get tired of it. He would never get tired of making Inuyasha jealous.

When he saw Kagome shiver, he put his arm around her, not having anything else to give her. He felt Inuyasha's aura flare again. He supposed he couldn't truly be alone with her, and there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it without embarrassing her or giving someone else a view of things they shouldn't be seeing. Like Kagome's naked body. He wanted to take that body again, sure, but it would have to wait until Inuyasha finally stopped snooping.

"Maybe we should go back," Kagome said.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Koga agreed.

When they got back to camp, Inuyasha was already there, stewing in his jealousy. Koga got it, but Inuyasha just didn't.

"You know, muttface, jealousy doesn't exactly become you," Koga taunted.

"I'm not jealous!" he immediately defended.

"Yeah, okay, is that why you were watching us?" Koga said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha? You were watching us?" Kagome whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were actually protected, since flea bag here can't!" Inuyasha turned away.

"Inuyasha, sit." She said. "Koga has done a great job defending me, even if it's from you. I don't exactly like being useless, but Koga doesn't seem to mind. I don't think he'd want me out on the battlefield anyway."

"I felt your aura flare when I kissed her," Koga said, a smirk on his face. He just couldn't stop.

"It did not!" Inuyasha defended, turning red. Koga laughed.

"I felt it, don't go there. You've been watching us all day. Trying to figure out how I got the girl," Koga prodded. "How I got her in my bed when you want her in yours."

He felt Kagome's aura flare. Embarrassment, anger. He knew she was mad at him for going there.

"Truth is, you'll never understand. I love her brains, her heart, her strength as well as her body. I love everything about her that you don't see. I didn't have to try to get her. She came to me when you rejected her efforts to get you. That's how I got her," Koga crossed his arms.

If Inuyasha kept watching, maybe he would understand. Kagome yawned dramatically and said she was going to bed. He could feel that she was just tired of them fighting. Inuyasha looked a little sad. Serves him, he supposed. Inuyasha didn't exactly deserve to be hurt, but he deserved to lose the girl. Koga laid on the ground near Kagome, who had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha went to a nearby tree and sat there. He kept staring at the full moon.

Since Koga learned his secret, Inuyasha would make sure to protect him tomorrow night, even if only for Kagome's sake. She would be hurt if he died. He promised he would do anything for her, and this was something he would do for her.

Over the next few days, Inuyasha continued to watch them closely. And Koga showed him how to do it, all the while making him jealous. Inuyasha couldn't seem to get past that Koga had her and he didn't. Every time Koga did something nice for her, his aura flared. Finally Koga inwardly gave up on trying to teach Inuyasha, but instead focused on just keeping Kagome happy. Eventually, hopefully, Inuyasha would get it and find a girl who could tame him.


End file.
